


Restless

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only a dream, a nightmare of the past. It still makes him startle awake, chest rising and falling in small panting breaths. He looks over and sees the raven haired beauty curled next to him stirring awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

In David’s mind, blood runs in rivers and the screaming and crying grows louder until he’s certain he will go deaf. It’s only a dream, a nightmare of the past. It still makes him startle awake, chest rising and falling in small panting breaths. He looks over and sees the raven haired beauty curled next to him stirring awake.

When blue eyes open and fall on him David puts on a calm face, “I’m alright, go back to bed.”

Dick doesn’t listen, as he knew he wouldn’t, instead he sits up and peels back a bandage wrap on his upper arm checking on the stitches Nightwing had sewn earlier that night.

“I don’t feel that anything was pulled.” he says.

Gentle fingers place the bandage back, “You move a lot in your sleep, I just wanted to make sure.” and Dick smiles at him.

David would like to tell him how beautiful he looks, how the sparkling hue of his eyes helps calm him in ways he hadn’t expected. The words never seem to form as he’d like so he leans in and captures the other man’s lips. Over the few weeks they had spent together their nightmares have been shared though not so much in description as in feelings and touches.

They both have the bat computer’s massive intel at their disposal if they cared to further divulge themselves. David had learned what he had deemed necessary about the young Wayne heir as he assumed the other had researched him. So when the man by his side jolted awake from his own nightmares he could imagine, if only a bit vaguely, what the former aerialist had been seeing moments before waking. He’d fall into David’s arms muttering that he was fine and planting soft kisses against his chest before falling back to sleep.

Currently he had pushed Dick onto his back, their kisses deepening becoming hungrier. He’s careful not to rush, he treats this like an exercise in patience as well as pleasure. David’s teeth grazing over his adams apple feeling him shudder and inhale sharply. He lets his tongue trail down to the Dick’s hips, leaving a hard bite near the bone before pushing him onto his side.

David’s skin alights as he presses slick fingers into the other, feeling the ring of muscle contract around them. He scissors his fingers in preparation, his patience is nearing its end. There’s something incredibly satisfying in the way Dick’s breathing becomes unsteady when he slowly presses the head of his cock into the tight entrance. The moan shared between them as he slips inside warms his chest and he brings the young man in closer.

Held tightly together like this it’s almost like an electric connection runs through them, they’re both already breathing hard though they’ve only just begun. Lying side by side David rocks back and forth building a steady rhythm that Dick meets eagerly. He runs a hand up Dick’s chest, feels the rumble of a moan rising through and a wave of heat swells within him. This is when he stops, keeping himself and his mewling lover still. Feeling the tightness surrounding his cock, making the other feel the thick heat inside him. 

The room is silent with the exception of David’s ragged breaths and Dick’s muffled moans. He doesn’t last much longer when he continues, his pace quickening, pleasure overriding all else. His mind clears as he hits his peak, pouring his own liquid heat into his partner. They lie together in silence, his now soft member still nestled inside. Dick brings up his hand from its place on his chest, kisses his palm, and allows it to wrap around him once more. David presses his lips to Dick’s shoulder, their breathing falling into sync, and shuts his eyes. There is nothing to worry over tonight.


End file.
